


Roses in December.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's memories allow him to dine among roses in December...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in December.

**Title** : _ **Roses in December.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 332: Memories.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Harry's memories allow him to dine among roses in December...

 

_**Roses in December.** _

 

“It's the most romantic garden in England, Severus. You'll love it!. It's just perfect for tonight...”

 

Severus eyes the snow covering the ground with a churning sense of dread.

When they halt on an empty, frozen field his lover's disappointment breaks his heart.

 

“It's gone...”

 

“Gardens vanish in winter, Harry...”

 

“But... It was perfect!. The roses...”

 

Apparating them home he pulls out his pensieve.

“If you drop those memories here we'll get to celebrate our anniversary on that garden”

 

“That won't be as romantic, Severus...”

 

“It'll be better. Don't you see?... We'll get to dine among roses in December.”

 

 


End file.
